The Bridge to Hell
He looked into his hand. Should he do it? The question weighed heavily upon his shoulders. His heart pounded as he walked into his friends house. Memories swarmed him, engulfing him in an inescapable thread- strangling him. He exhaled slowly. Yes, he would do it. Too many times, his friend had ignored him. Too many times, he had been written-off. That was all about to change. He slid his gym bag off his back, and it landed on the ground with a thud of protest. Silently he pulled a black object ut of his backpack. He called into the house "JAKE!" One loud, solid call. He knew Jake wouldn't answer. He never did answer. He didn't care. He ran up the stairs, memories still around him, seeing, feeling- it was real. But all the happy memories of childhood only fueled his goal. He reached the upstairs, taking a sharp left into Jake's room. Sure enough, there he was. Relaxed, on his phone, happy even. Happy without him. Happy after all the pain and miserableness he caused him every. single. day. Jake looked up, and his eyebrows creased. "What are you doing here." He finally said quietly. He just shook his head. "Today was the last time Jake, the last time you will EVER write me off." He pulled the black object out of his hoodie pocket. The gun glinted in the sunlight from Jake's window. His throat caught as he tried to speak, but he managed. "You don't understand- how HARD it is. You need to be a friend, because secretly people are hurting. Why can't you be that person, that person that made me laugh, smile, who I could be myself. But it's too late now- you never cared about me. You never did and you never will. " Jake's mouth dropped as the gun slowly, shakily turned - pointed at his head. "Man, you don't know what you're doing. Stop." As if he could control him, he was the one with the gun right now. He was the one in charge. His eyes narrowed, and thoughts scattered, his heart pounding. He clicked the bullet into place, the sound echoing distantly in his mind. Jake's eyes watered, and he began pleading. "PLEASE MAN, stop- you dont' know what you're doing." He only tightened his hand on the gun. His pleas grew louder. "STOP- you're crazy, SOMEONE!! HELP!!" His scream quickly died, as the shot rang out, and a jerk went through his body. He never even looked away, just looking down in hatred as his body slowly, lost movement. His smile was terrible. He dropped the gun, and started down the stairs, when there was a bright flash. A voice boomed out into the silent room. "WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS WRONG, CHILD YOU HAVE BEEN MISLED." It's voice was dark, and intimidating. He stopped dead in his tracks and searched his eyes over the room. Who was speaking? "COME WITH ME NOW." The voice demanded. He blinked. What the heck? He quickly leaped up and ran back to Jake's room and dead body. There was the gun. He lunged for it, one quick leap and it would be his. He could easily defend himself from this intruder. His fingers had just closed around the barrel when the gun disappeared in a flash of light. Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Work in progress Category:One-Shot